


"...It's all your fault."

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson breaks up with Draco Malfoy and it's somehow Harry Potter's fault (as always).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...It's all your fault."

**Author's Note:**

> i had to <3  
> Just something random that I felt like writing

Malfoy looked more upset than he usually did in class. He usually sneered at Harry's failures but today he looked too forlorn to do even that. The boy was staring at his book so intently that Harry felt a bit concerned about his well being.

Harry glanced at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Exasperated, Malfoy looked up and glared at Harry. “What are you staring at, Potter?”

“Nothing. What's up with you, Malfoy? You've been acting weird.”

“...It's all your _fault_.” Malfoy hissed. Harry was going to leave it at that but Malfoy kept speaking. “If it wasn't for _you_ , Pansy wouldn't have broken up with me.”

“What?” There was an incredulous expression on Harry's face now. “How is it my fault _your_ girlfriend doesn't want to be with you anymore?”

Malfoy's face darkened. “Because she says that I'm in _love_ with you!”

“Are you?” Harry asked, green eyes gleaming in interest. Malfoy thought they looked like emeralds but- no, that wasn't the _point_.

“ _No_.” Malfoy said, but his face said otherwise. His face was flushed red, a complete contrast to his chalky complexion.

“Are you sure?”

“N-...Yes.” Malfoy spluttered, voice feeble. Harry could see his hands twitching from where he was standing.

“I _see_.” Harry had a smirk on his face that would make any Slytherin proud. “Well, I'm _sure_ too.” He said, closing the distance between them.

“ _Potter_?” Malfoy looked visibly torn between pleasure and fear. Harry's peculiar expression was unsettling. It made his stomach twist in a way that wasn't unpleasant or pleasant, for the matter. He had his hand on his wand in an instant. “Don't get any closer, Potter!”

Harry continued smiling at him in that same bizarre fashion. “Relax, Malfoy.”

Malfoy almost did; Harry's voice was too soothing. He took his hand away from his wand slowly, shoulders still tense.

Harry leaned toward Malfoy's ear and let the words “Eleven o'clock at the Room of Requirement” fall from his lips before he walked away. Malfoy was left standing there with a hand on his ear and a blush on his face. Even the skin on his neck was red. He didn't think his face could get any more scarlet. Malfoy walked to his seat, legs still wobbly.

The two boys were rewarded with clapping from everyone in the class. Professor McGonagall looked disturbed by the commotion but she let it go. They were finally going to get together and she would  _finally_ be free; she didn't want to spend another hour watching the two of them shoot glances at each other in detention.

“About time.” Hermione remarked.

“Hermione, you _knew_ about this?” Ron frowned.

“No, but it's obvious that they felt something for each other.”

“...Yeah, they hate each other.”

“Well, that doesn't look like hate to me.” Hermione gestured at Harry and Malfoy. “Look at them, they're both redder than _your hair,_ Ron.”

Ron looked at them. She was right. They were blushing so hard and staring holes into the floor that even Ron couldn't deny it; they were disgustingly adorable.

Dean whistled and brought his hand up to high-five Seamus.

At the back of the room, Blaise shouted something about the sexual tension between Harry and Malfoy. Pansy elbowed him in the ribs, but there was a smile on her face too.

Later it was apparent that practically the whole class had wanted Harry and Malfoy to get together. 


End file.
